The kaleidoscope is a well-known optical device used for amusement, as an artistic or design tool, and for meditation and therapy. Kaleidoscopes utilize light and mirrors to create colorful, symmetrical patterns from tumbling particles or moving images of different colors. Generally, kaleidoscopes are constructed with two or more plane mirrors that extend substantially the length of the scope in parallel orientation relative to the axis of the device. The mirrors so arranged create colorful symmetrical patterns from moving particles or images of different colors, the symmetrical patterns being viewable at the other end of the device.